100 Years
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Sasuke's POV through out the years w/ Sakura. Sasu/Saku. I do not own anything. My second fic. Songfic to "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. Please read, summaries aren't my strong point


100 Years

A Sasu/Saku one-shot songfic

Summary: Sasuke's POV throughout the years of his and Sakura's love

100 Years

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in between 10 and 20**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

Sasuke sat beneath a tree thinking about the cherry blossom that hung over his head. It was beautiful, but it just wasn't the one that he wanted to be looking at. The one he wanted was not near him at the moment. He didn't think she would ever be near him. He couldn't stand being a teenager. Especially a 15 year old. He was still too young to do anything rash about the situation, but he was too old to do anything child-like, such as a note, or such. He felt like he was stuck between young and old, like being caught in between 10 and 20.

"Sasuke," He heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see a pink haired cherry blossom sitting next to him. They looked at each other for a few minutes before breaking glances. Sasuke looked at her and Sakura looked Sasuke. The two were so close to each other, they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Sasuke and Sakura held gazes before Sasuke pressed his lips softly to hers.

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

Sasuke had Sakura's face in one hand, and the small of her back in another. Their mouths were pressed together in a hard, yet passionate kiss that seemed to yearn to become something else. It was a night of kissing, and touching, and embracing. The first original kiss got its wish when the two shut the bedroom door and locked it.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

Sasuke and Sakura had been married. They were alone one night when they phone rang. Sasuke got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Congratulations!' Hinata said.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Hasn't Sakura told you yet?" Hinata inquired.

"About what?" Sasuke was lost at this point.

"Um, let me talk to Sakura." Hinata said, sounding no less confused than Sasuke. Sasuke handed the phone to his wife, and sat back on the couch. He could hear Sakura argue with Hinata. When Sakura clicked the phone off, she looked at Sasuke.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Well, you defiantly don't win the most creative award." Sasuke said, and pulled his wife into a kiss.

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

Sasuke pulled up in the driveway in a silver sports car. Sakura took one look outside, and bolted to the new car.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what have you DONE?!" Sakura screamed at her husband.

"Sakura, I bought a new car. It's not like I sold our children."

"Yeah, after you bought our daughter a new cell phone, our son a new a new set of ninja weapons and our other daughter a $1,000 dress. Sasuke, face it. You have officially entered your midlife crisis." Sakura scolded her husband.

"What caused this? You know that midlife crises are usually trigged by something." Sakura explained.

"It's just that, we're getting old, Sakura. Our kids are growing up, and…" Sasuke didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Sakura pulled him into a kiss.

"You're not too, old, Sasuke." Sakura said in between kisses.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy, Time to lose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

**15 I'm all right with you**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

**Half time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

Sakura sat on the couch with her granddaughter and grandson on her lap. She saw her husband staring out the window. Sakura sat the children in the playpen, and walked over to her husband, sitting on his lap.

"What is so interesting outside that you can't even pay attention to your grandchildren?" Sakura asked, playfully.

"I remember when we were kids. We were such good fighters, and now we're old." Sasuke replied remorsefully.

"Sasuke, I keep telling you. It doesn't matter how old we are, we're still those kids. Just look at Naruto. He's 68, and still spray painting the Hokages." Sakura joked. Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt a little better, and that made Sakura happy.

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on...**

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**Dying for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

Sasuke sat in his favorite chair, and watched his great-granddaughter bustle around the house taking care of him in his old age. Sasuke thought about Sakura. Sakura had passed away two years ago from a heart attack. Sasuke didn't talk much after she died.

**15 there's still time for you**

**22 I feel her too**

**33 you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day...**

Suddenly, Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes. He was 15, gently kissing Sakura. He was 22, and a bit more passionate. He was 33, and Sakura was announcing her first of three children. He was 45, splurging unnecessarily. He was 67, holding his grandchild. Here he was now, and there was a cherry blossom in front of him. His cherry blossom. She was just standing there. Sasuke took a deep breath, and he smelled cherry blossoms. He allowed the cherry blossoms to fall onto him, as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Tears rolled down Sasuke's grandchild's cheek as she realized her grandfather was dead. But Sasuke and Sakura, both 15 again, were kissing under a cherry blossom tree.

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, ok, I know the sports car has been done before, but I had writer's block, and I was just happy to finish this. Sorry I didn't have any story for the chorus, but I really couldn't think of anything. Sorry again. I really love Sasu/Saku. Please r&r. Thank you. Yeah, my second fic!


End file.
